Favor
by Austere Stryfe
Summary: "Sa wa mu ra!" Eiun shivered. He didn't know what it was with that disgusting voice (though from deep within him, he was giggling 'cause it tickled his ears-embarrassing, he'd like for that thought to disappear thank you), but he knew he'd be in for an impending doom.


**Title:** Favor  
**Character(s):** Miyuki Kazuya, Sawamura Eijun, etc.

-o-

xxii. try as he might

-o-

Kazuya frowned.

A set of soft looking muffins on his kitchen table, smoking, and bringing a delicious aroma through his nose, and yet the taste was.. something he'd like to keep on his set of failures (and really, there wasn't _much_-trying to be modest with himself is not really his style, to begin with).

He tried it again, and choked. The muffins were salty, and it felt like his tongue was burning from having too much (and he only took a pinch, wtf).

"Should I throw it away?" he asked himself. But he spent at least a quarter of his allowance on this, and it'd be such a shame if he just threw it away just like that.

"Kuramochi-senpai!" and then he heard Sawamura's voice from the other side of his dorm.

A _ding_ and a light bulb appeared above his head (quite literally, but there's no one to reprimand him that his face almost resembled the shinigami himself) and Kazuya was cackling, holding the tray of muffins that seemed awfully green.

_My muffins will be much appreciated._

_-_o-

"Sa~wa~mu~ra!" Eiun shivered. He didn't know what it was with that _disgusting_ voice (though from deep within him, he was giggling 'cause it tickled his ears-_embarrassing, he'd like for that thought to disappear thank you_), but he knew he'd be in for an impending doom.

Just hearing Miyuki's voice like a sap (-more like a lover chasing the love of his life) from a soap opera already sent alarming bells on his person.

Turning with a careful mask of nonchalance, Eijun didn't expect to have a tray shoved on his stomach.

Glaring, he scowled, "Ow! You bastard, that was _hot_!" Miyuki only grinned in return, and didn't say a thing.

Feeling suspicious (and adding to his already strung nervous system), Eijun looked down... only for his mouth to start watering because _wow, is this what it feels like to feel heaven.._

With his eyes sparkling, he looked up to see Miyuki looking at him with eyes he couldn't decipher (and later on, he'd be banging his head against the wall for being stupid and not having to realize that the look Miyuki sent him was something that should have sent his ass running), he asked.

"C-can I really have this?" Miyuki only nodded his head, and smiled (or was that really? Eijun couldn't really tell 'cause the smell of the muffin was already inviting him).

"Then I won't hold back!" he proceeded to snatch the largest he could find, placed the hot tray on the table next to him, and stuffed all of it inside his mouth.. only to start coughing.

Disgusted and appalled, Eijun spat everything from his mouth, and used his finger to remove the remaining taste that still lingers on his mouth.

"Y-you shitty bastard! That was _so_ not funny!" because Miyuki, the inhuman sadistic bastard, was across from him laughing like he just owned the world, and people had to know he's gleeful about it.

_Shitty, awful senpai. I am so gonna punch him once I'm done with this gah, this is not even food, what the hell!_

"Hey, now. I didn't really tell you to eat in one go," and Miyuki's using a tone as if it was Eijun's fault he was dumb enough to eat a delicious looking muffin that tasted almost as bad as that time he ate Wakana's _special bento_.

Still fumbling with his hand on his mouth, he complained. "Awful, ugh. I feel like I just ate my own crap," and Miyuki still had the gall to laugh at his face.

"Don't exaggerate. And besides, shouldn't you be thanking me? I did you a favor, you know." Confused, and still choking, he asked.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Miyuki's smug face accompanied with that dumb smirk that made Eijun so _livid_, (the urge to punch the daylights out of this megane bastard was getting harder to stop-although he didn't have any intention to begin with) he answered.

"You didn't receive anything during Valentine's day, did you? Now, be an obedient little kouhai, and thank me."

Okay, that was below the belt. This bastard was pushing it. With his mouth already recovering from the taste of hell, he jumped on his feet, and shouted.

"Shut up, you shitty megane bastard! Just _you_ wait! I'll become the team's ace and I'll be _so _popular you'll be paying my agent just to talk to me!" Miyuki just laughed, walking across with his hands inside his pockets, and said.

"Don't be such an idealistic loser, Bakamura. If you were to imagine your future, at least be a little realistic, and stop daydreaming I'm still here."

Miyuki was getting closer, shit, Eijun has to run, like _fucking now_. He turned his back to run to wherever just to get away from Miyuki but the bastard already caught his right arm.

"Let g-omph!" and a tongue was shoved inside his mouth. Feeling lightheaded, he stopped squirming, and _secretly_ savored (even if he has a distinct feeling that Miyuki already knows) the taste of Miyuki's lips on his own.

After what seemed like eternity, Miyuki removed his lips from his (and he almost followed like a moth to a flame), held his face with his palms, and grinned.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"...I still don't like you."

"Aww, I love you too, _Ei-chan_!"

* * *

Prompt: ( otpprompts. tumblr post/ 114214570646 /imagine- person-a-tries -to-make-muffins- they-look)

_Hehe._


End file.
